The present disclosure relates to odor barrier films, and more particularly to biodegradable odor barrier films for medical uses such as ostomy, continence, and bowel management applications.
Gas and odor barrier films are known and widely used in the medical field. Many such films have a barrier layer that contains chlorine; other barrier layers are chlorine-free. Chlorine-containing barrier layers use, for example, copolymers of vinylidene chloride vinyl chloride (VDC-VC) copolymers) and vinylidene chloride methyl acrylate copolymer (VDC-MA copolymers). These chlorine-containing films have exceptionally high malodor-causing compound barrier properties and are typically not adversely affected by the presence of moisture. One drawback to the use of chlorine-containing compounds is that these compounds, generally, present environmental issues in disposal, for example, incineration of materials after use. Another drawback is that specialized equipment is required to process these materials due to the corrosive nature of the chlorine compounds.
Thus, barrier films including a barrier layer formed of chlorine-free vinyl alcohol based polymers, such as ethylene vinyl alcohol (EVOH) copolymers and poly(vinyl alcohol) (PVOH) were developed. However, ostomy products and other applications relating to storing and transporting bodily waste are highly demanding and typically subject materials used in such products to high levels of moisture. Further, it is extremely important that the odor barrier properties of the material are, and remain high throughout their useful life. Unfortunately, these barrier films including barrier layers formed of vinyl alcohol based polymers have been found to have reduced barrier performance in the presence of humidity.
Further, there are multilayer barrier films including a barrier layer comprising a polyamide. For example, Giori, U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,860, which is assigned to the Applicant of the present application and incorporated herein by reference, discloses a five layer film including an odor barrier layer formed from a blend of amorphous polyamide and anhydride-modified olefin polymer. WO 2011/056861, which is also assigned to the Applicant of the present application and incorporated herein by reference, also discloses a multilayer film including an odor barrier layer comprising amorphous polyamide. Such multilayer films are chlorine free, and provide improved moisture and odor barrier characteristics, tear strength, comfort and “quietness” when compared to other chlorine free films. However, although they are more environment friendly than the chlorine containing films, these barrier films are not biodegradable.
Efforts have been made to develop biodegradable ostomy, continence, and bowel management appliances. However, biodegradable films have been insufficient for providing odor barrier properties in these applications. Thus, partially biodegradable appliances, such as flushable ostomy pouch products including an inner pouch formed from a biodegradable film and an outer pouch formed of a conventional non-biodegradable odor barrier film, have been developed. For example, a “pouch-in-pouch” ostomy appliance includes an inner pouch made from a biodegradable film, which can be flushed in a toilet, and an outer pouch made from a conventional non-biodegradable barrier film, which provides odor barrier properties. However, such partially biodegradable appliances are more complicated to manufacture, thus, more expensive, and typically require additional steps in use, which make them less desirable to users.
Accordingly, there is a need for an odor barrier film that is biodegradable and has sufficient odor barrier and physical properties for use in ostomy, continence, and bowl management products.